


La vie en rose

by haithuong313



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Photography, Rain, Students, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haithuong313/pseuds/haithuong313
Summary: Akira adopted a new hobby, photography."Bastard, call us friends but hide your Instagram?" Ryuji nagged."Wait, there is somethingnot right. Akira's instagram account has12,000followers?”***Live quietly. Iwai always reminded herself.Ain’t care about anything but keepin’ Kaoru safe and sound. That's the way I chose.That was before glasses boy with a cat in his school bag appeared before Iwai's counter with perfect arrogance hidden beneath the jean-and-shirt appearance of a behaved student."I'm very interested in this ... can you show memore?"





	La vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Iwaipego? Join our discord server https://discord.gg/rppTNBJ
> 
> Artwork for this fic, by [@ionomycin](http://ionomycin.tumblr.com/post/177738468111/skygazer-trade-with-greenieartblog), thank you so much it is amazing.

Crawling on the floor, Akira didn’t even mind dirtying his clothes, remained utmost silent as if the present would just vanish like a mere reflection on a puddle on rain. Morgana had grown too tired of commenting about all the stupid, dumb stuffs Akira did almost everydays such as sitting in the bathhouse as long as he could to raise endurance or buying useless monster eggs to exchange for prizes; he jumped on the desk where Akira displayed his new possession: the secondhand laptop. Apart from bringing the fuzzy head interesting new (and sometimes shady) hobbies, the laptop also acted as Morgana’s new ideal bed despite the constant anger of his master caused by all the shedding cat hair.

This was not a rare occasion when the attic on the top of Le Blanc went completely silent. Having lived with Akira long enough, Morgana learned that although the glasses boy could be the clown of the group for his joyful, mischievous nature and weird sense of humor, once he was alone, he would shut himself in his own isolated world that nobody could intrude. Whether reading some books, listening to music CDs, making lockpicks or writing diary; Akira had a weird focus that he’d never showed in classroom. Morgana followed him every step throughout Tokyo, but such moments made him realized that he know nowhere enough about the glasses boy.

The thing Akira was fiddling in his hands was an old digital Canon camera, the one with adjustable len. Once did Akira bought a photographic magazine from an old bookstore in Jinbocho, since then, Morgana had found him to be itching for one of his own (although he did not say it out loud, he would sit very long to study the magazine and talk about it with enthusiastic voice just like a child urging his parents to buy him new toys). Morgana was not interested in whatever not useful to them inside the metaverse; so when Akira finally found an old camera being on sale in the second-hand shop, he tried his best to advise their leader saving money to buy more potion rather than wasting it in this crap (despite being the leader, Akira had always known to be a bad example for disregarding both his health and his fucking _life_ ). But now the camera is here, becoming a new ornament on Akira's neck.

 

Tap.

.

The rainy season just made Akira’s life harder. When he was at home, he never had to worry about rain, nor did the rain ever affect him going to evening class or doing homeworks until night. But here, where he had to take care of everything himself from travelling to accommodation, the rain had become an annoying drunken neighbor who banged on your door at 3 AM. Wet clothes, wet books, wet bedding. Sometimes he woke up midnight because water from the ceiling kept dropping on his neck. Akira, utterly awaken, wrapped in blankets, sat on the so-called bed (which was temporarily made by piled up plastic baskets). Sighing in resignation, he looked up at the ceiling, noticed beautiful sparkling light of a small star through that hole in roof. Could not say whether he should be sad or happy.

On rare sunny days when Akira was about to stroll around Tokyo and met with his friends, he noticed on the floor something that should-not-be-there, poking up, lushful green, rejoicing every rays of light from the beloved sun. Gray eyes widened, studied it carefully. He dropped off the bag on his shoulder, on this neck the camera swinging.

*******

"Hey hey Akira, not everything is ok to be shot!"

Ann covered Akira's camera len as he was taking her picture as she was all wet because of the rain. Although they would always trust Akira to be their cameraman everytime they was on a trip, but his artistic mind is only as good as a teenage boy.

That day they gathered at the school yard waiting for Yusuke from Kosei, intended to eat ramen (which would be extremely delightful on a rainy day), but in the end because of heavy rain, they had to wait inside the school for it to subsided. Meanwhile, Ryuji and Ann ran out to buy snacks for the rest of them. The chattering overwhelmed the sound of the showering rain, smell of the cold lingering in thin air. They seem to have forgotten the days when they were alone in the rain, now that they had the Phantom Thieves. For these teens, time flew by as fast as a beautiful shower.

"You always waste the camera taking lame shots." Morgana rolled his eyes, actually he was annoyed because Akira took advantage of the situation to capture his lady Ann. "You even took photo of a _piece of trash_ lying on the side of the road."

"That actually sounds more like _Yusuke_ than Akira."

Futaba pushed up her glasses. She was now a student of Shujin and even in the same class as Akira and Ann, because she liked it and no one can even forbid her from doing so because she was excessively successful in the entrance exam. However, her social skills was still not good enough and she often had to sticked to Akira or Makoto because she did not used to communicate with stranger.

"What do you mean by ‘sounds more like _Yusuke_ ’?" Yusuke was doing watercolor for his sketch _'cherry blossoms in the rain'_ , suddenly stood up in fury. "I only care about art and art alone, how can such 'uncultured wimp' like somebody understand that?"

Ryuji patted Yusuke's shoulder sympathetically, also giving him a piece of snack to cease the fire. Futaba pouted.

"Though, I only see Akira taking our group pictures." Makoto was surprised. "Did you take photos of other things too?"

"Sometimes." Akira replied, fingers curling his curly hair on the forehead.

"He was so passionate, he even bought a photography magazine," Morgana said, did not forget to add some sarcasm.

"That sounds quite _artistic_ …?" Yusuke seemed to smell something that start with an ‘A’ and he would not stop until he figured that out "Please let us see your other photos."

"Left them at home, I will share it in group album later ." Akira gave a low giggle, hands pushing the glasses up whenever he wanted to change the subject.

"You don’t have to, I _already_ found your instagram account Akira~"

While they were talking, Futaba already did her homeworks, finished it with a content smirk. They quickly clustered around Futaba's laptop.

"Bastard, call us friends but hide your Instagram?" Ryuji nagged.

"It's probably because there are _things_ he does not want people to see." Ann smiled, not forgetting to tease Akira because there was hardly another chance to tease him.

"Yeah, definitely come here to follow handsome guys and too shame to admit." Futaba chuckled. All of them let out a “Ohhh!”, they understood their leader too well despite his all efforts being Mr.mysterious. On the outside, he might be a seductive Joker, a gentleman in ladies’ eyes or a bookworm, but deep down inside he was just a super gay ass bitch who couldn’t help himself, who futaba boy love fantasies could not even compare. And they adored that Akira.

"Wait, there is something _not right_. Akira's instagram account has **12,000** followers?”

Makoto was the only one to give an accurate and rational comment at midst of their baseless guessing. Everyone was silent for a second and then all focus on the laptop’s screen.

***

 

 _Live quietly_. Iwai always reminded herself. _Ain’t care about anything but keepin’ Kaoru safe and sound. That's the way I chose._

That was before glasses boy with a cat in his school bag appeared before Iwai's counter with perfect arrogance hidden beneath the jean-and-shirt appearance of a behaved student. _"I'm very interested in this ... can you show me **more**?"_

Iwai would not play with children. Although his former "family" wouldn’t hesitate to accept those fifteen-sixteen year olds who wanted to “join the life” for whatever the reason; Iwai knew all too well the what those children were, green and eager to demonstrate their ego. Iwai also joined that life early, but his reason was because he has nothing other than this "family". From moment he’d first known about life, there was _nothing_. He would have chosen another life if he could choose. So, fate placed Kaoru in his hands. Iwai made his choice.

Akira was not something like those young thugs. With the remain instincts of a predator, Iwai could feel something from the teenager that screamed _danger_. He was just like someone who had nothing left to lose, but also looked like someone who could, without hesitation _die_ if he must to protect all precious things. Therefore, Iwai decided to help him and also benefited himself, that is the contract between them.

“ _Dammit_ , come ‘ere AKIRA!”

When Tsuda pointed his fucking gun at the two of them, Iwai realized how stupid he was. Although Akira looked promising or different from other kids, he still did not have any reason to drag him into this, Akira was still a teenager and had a future ahead, which this was not worth dangering his own life for. Iwai as quick as a hawk pulled Akira behind him, shielding him like a fortress, glaring at Tsuda with eyes of ten years ago when he decided to take Kaoru out of the "family."

Fortunately, things ended with no injuries, all thanked to the thing that they were mentioned on TV, "changing hearts", some shit you couldn’t even believe but it was true. Since then, Akira had become even more conceited (as if he was not full of sass already), and even had more… suggestive gestures toward Iwai. Even before the incident, Iwai _knew_ the way the kid looked at him, what he wanted out of this. Over ten years, too many exchanges, negotiations and bargains had helped Iwai to read his enemies through emotions hiding in their eyes. Heck, Akira did not even bother to hide it.

Iwai often did not pay much attention to men, especially a teenager (just to clarify again, being kids or not, teenagers are not his type); but to tell the truth, Akira is _pretty_. Although he had seen many stunning young males while still in the life, compared to those canaries in cage, Akira could not even be called pretty, but in the end he had something they could not possess. Like, the way Akira dressed in his neat uniform; in that rustic feel there were somethings graceful, arrogant, and poetic. In Akira's body shape, despite being male, there was something flexible, gentle; if this boy was to stay in the dark, Iwai would not be able to distinguish between darkness and Akira, Akira and darkness. Both were impossible to the touch but there was still this silky smooth, dreamlike feelings between the gaps of your fingers.

Could not be captured. Could not be seen.

"Watch out!"

Iwai's train of thoughts were interrupted when he saw the cabinet with high shelves where Akira was trying to climb up to clean, on the verge of falling. On the shelves there were bunch of weapons which were ready to spill all over Akira as he fell. Iwai, as fast as a bullet, grabbed Akira by the hand, pull him off the shelf and hugged him tightly to his chest.

BAM!

Akira hugged Iwai's neck in panic, while Iwai still gripped Akira tightly on his shoulder as if the boy would fall if he didn’t. Just in a little slower and Akira would have been hospitalized if it was not for Iwai's unimaginably swift action. When he came to, Iwai was furious.

"How many times I told you to leave that to me? What if you get injured? I ain’t ready for that shit!"

"Uhm..."

Normally, Akira would always respond with "Thank you mom!" or "I’ll be good, daddy~" that added more oil into the fire, but today he was strangely obedient. Perhaps the accident scared the shit out of him and he was afraid that Iwai would hold him responsible for damaged items? Well, Iwai was not that kind of skimpy boss, but he was truly worried about Akira's safety; maybe his life with Kaoru had put him in this constantly protective-mode. Considering the current state of the two were kindda weird, Iwai let go of Akira. But Akira still clinged to Iwai's neck as if he did have cat’s paws.

"Hey!" Iwai uttered in surprise and a bit annoyed. In a brief glimpse he saw a blush on Akira’s face.

"Last time, when we confronted Tsuda... You also used your whole body to cover me." Akira mused. "Why did you do that?"

"That is… of course I’d..."

"Of course?"

Akira looked into Iwai with his clear silvery eyes that resembled sharp knives, to force an answer out of the man. It actually was not something new came from Akira; he had always been demanding, always asked for a definite answer. But suddenly there was a deafening sound outside, followed by a downpour and some gusts of wind, which drew their attention to the window. Akira suddenly remembered this morning weather forecast, which announced that a storm would appear near Tokyo, but he did not expect it to arrive so soon. He looked outside anxiously.

"Don’t worry, I will call your parents to pick you up." Iwai took up his phone.

"Don’t, Iwai-san." Akira stopped Iwai. Since the older man did not seem to get it, he reluctantly explained. "I'm alone here."

Iwai now remembered his difficult circumstances, blaming himself for being ignorance of Akira’s problems. Living alone in Tokyo, he did not have much choices.

"I’ll leave now."

"Let me take you home." Iwai grabbed Akira's hand, made the teen looked back at Iwai with surprise.

"But I’d have to take a train to get home."

"Doesn’t matter ..." Iwai rubbed Akira's fuzzy hair. "Let’s go."

***

They had finally got on the train back to Yongen Jaya, but since a lot of people were rushing home at the same time, it was already late when they caught the train. Standing in the train car with people packed like sardines, where the petrichor of the rain mixed with the the smell of tiredness from office workers returning home for the weekend, Iwai watched Akira standing by the window. Outside, it rained heavily, but Akira did not get much wet, thanks to the huge man with whom he was shielded from sudden sneezes of the heavy rain. The silvery gray eyes looks outside, where the city turned into sparkling reds and gold dots, blurred by running water on the glass window. Iwai noticed that those eyes became a little… bigger than usual, as if he was a kid eyeing apple candies during the summer festival. He seemed to be a little hesitant before taking out the camera in his school bag (perhaps because he afraid people would give him strange look). Then he take pictures.

"Like the rain?" Iwai laughed gently. That was cute.

"Huh?" Akira jerked. "Well, _no_... it is really annoying, the cold, the humid, mud everywhere. Who would like rain?"

"Ya...." Iwai snorted. And the rain also brought back dull memories. In which a child was trembling under a downpour and nobody would bat an eye. The smell of cold, lifeless body when Iwai looked as the pale sky and felt the emptiness growing in his heart. Probably the kind of things that he had to carry with him for the rest of his life, just like painful aches from old wounds whenever it got cold.

"But ..." Akira looked out the window again. "... It also helped me appreciate sunny days."

 _Sunny days_. Iwai smiled. Maybe he understood what it meant.

There was a ringtone.

"Kaoru? I was just about to call you. Remember to shut windows carefully - ... What? Staying at your friend’s house?”

“...”

“ No, that's fine.”

“...”

“Yeah.”

Akira looked as Iwai picking up the phone. Those eyes hidden under the big glasses were showing a tenderness, but also, a little jealousy. Akira never liked talking about his family, therefore the only thing that Iwai knew was the respectable coffee shop owner whom he was living with, Sojiro.

The train seemed to travel much slower in the storm, and Akira felt cold starting to bite in his skin. He rubbed his hands together looking for warmth, which quickly caught Iwai’s attention.

“Iwai-san…?”

To be honest, Iwai did not think much. He held out his hand, using them as big wool gloves to cover those smaller hands. Akira was frozen for a moment because of the overly intimate gesture, for Iwai had always kept a "safe" distance with him, or, with everyone else. Maybe Iwai had also noticed that hesitation, but, keeping Akira warm should be top priority - or maybe Iwai's brain is just trying to come up with an seemingly rational reason, because he is a man of reason, or that he wants to think so. Only a small part of it was because he wanted to hold those hands. Because they looked so lonely.

They stayed like that until the train arrived at the station.

***

_At the Le Blanc café._

"You two…?!"

Sojiro was stunned when the door suddenly opened, as Akira and another man hastily ran into the coffee shop. As usual, as soon as Akira came inside, Morgana quickly jumped out of his school bag, climbing up the wooden stairs.

"I thought you stayed at the blonde's house." Sojiro with eyes all open, scratched the back of his head.

"Today I have this part-time job, forgot about the storm and got trapped. Thanks to Iwai-san that I was safely escorted home. Iwai-san, this is Sojiro-san, my guardian here in Tokyo. Sojiro, this is Iwai-san, whom I work part-time for; he has given me a lot of help recently." Akira explained.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh... yes. Thank you for taking care of Akira. "

Sojiro knew that somehow, Akira could quickly and gladly make friends with all kind of people he met in Tokyo; but looking at the man who was soaked in front of him (while the glasses boy was only a bit wet), Sojiro could guess that Iwai considered Akira something special.

"So, if you don’t mind I’ll take my leave now." Iwai politely gave his goodbye.

"But it's raining cat and dog outside!" Sojiro was so surprised to see Iwai planned to leave in this kind of weather without hesitation, after the long train to escort Akira home. "It took half an hour to get to Shibuya, let alone waiting for the train."

"Yes, Iwai-san, please stay for now. At least until the storm subsides. "

Akira clutched the big green jacket’s sleeve, his voice was somewhat ... thrilled. Iwai took a look around the coffee shop; outside, it was a downpour accompanied by deafening thunder. Iwai probably could not get himself to let Akira be alone.

"That's it!" Akira said his answer for Iwai. "After the shower, we will have the chance enjoy the Master’s curry by the famous chef Akira!"

Akira’s face seemed to be struck by a comet, that it was now as bright as a sun.

***

Iwai was very pleased with the curry and even expect to learn something from Sojiro. Both are single parents and they could quickly find a common topic on their at-that-age children. Just when Iwai thought that raising a child was difficult enough, Sojiro had also taken on another child whom they both knew was not, in anyway, an obedient one. There was a lot of laughter until Sojiro mentioned that though they went through a lot of trouble because of him, he was _proud_ of Akira. That caused him to blush bright red and thus, he pretended to go clean dishes behind the counter.

However, when Iwai stepped into the attic which is Akira’s room, he could not help but let out a sigh. The storm had caused the ceiling to leak more, with the terribly humid atmosphere the place could not be an ideal place to spend the night. He remembered when Akira said, "Who would like rain?", probably he was thinking of the cold place where he has to return to, with his friends are the loneliness and the struggle to keep clothes and books dry.

"I'm sorry ha ha, my place is a mess. Maybe we should... "

"No, it is fine kid.” Iwai shook his head “There are any nails or hammer here? Wood glue would make too. "

.

There is this one thing Iwai was proud of himself. Before having Kaoru, he always thought that a man like him, without education, with only the vigor and the face of a mad dog, which could only bring others misfortune. His hands could only steal but can not give. Man liked him could only destroy but cannot build. Though now, he could repair broken household, repair leaking roofs, cook a meal, and send his children to school with clean money. Become a carpenter, a housewife, a guardian, a home. Not only for Kaoru, but he also wanted to give it to anyone in his ability.

Akira held the base of ladder to keep it from moving and also giving Iwai a help keeping all the nails and glue. He looked up at the man who was fixing the roof up high with admiration. Normally, Iwai looked like a scary guy who could scare the hell out of neighbor kids, but, in a black turtleneck with sleeves rolled up for working, Iwai seemed like a different person. _The man of the family_. Thoughts wandered Akira’s head. He thought of those firm hands, quick and fierce as lightning as he pulled him close when the closet collapsed ... He never knew anything that could be so strong and so gentle at the same time. It was as if all the storms or disasters of this world could not touch him when he was protected in those arms. Akira wasn’t scared of this world, but he... he is happy in those hands.

"It’s done, doubt it will leak anymore."

"Thanks." Akira grinned from ear to ear.

"But... is this okay?” Iwai tried to find the words to get it out to Akira that he was always welcome, but also avoid making Akira seemed pathetic “I mean, you can come to my place if you want to. It's quite inconvenient here, and you gotta be all… alone"

"I have Morgana!" Akira still kept the big grin on his face.

"Morga-? Hey, I'm serious. You don’t have to deal with it all alone, not like you have to prove yourself capable or anything. Just let me, or anyone, help you."

Iwai stopped when Akira put a finger on his lips tell him to silence. That _smile_ \- Iwai's eyes widened in surprise - back then when Tsuda kept Kaoru a hostage and he fell into the depth of despair, just at that moment Akira smiled as if he was undoubtedly the victor. He went to a corner of his room, turned off the lights, the room plunged into darkness. Then he turned on another switch. The room was lit up with a gentle, candlelight-like light, and sparkled around the walls were light strings. Twinkle like shining stars. Iwai stood in awe.

 _Sighing in resignation, he looked up at the ceiling,_  
_noticed beautiful sparkling light of a small star through that hole in roof._  
_That was when he realized that he could always decorate darkness  
_ _with stars light._

Akira approached Iwai, turned on the music player on the table. A jazz melody delighted the room like an outdoor party. Music was like the scent of hot coffee, dispelling the freezing cold of the rain.

 _“Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_The magic spell you cast  
_ _This is la vie en rose”_

"For me this is not a misery. It is my _dream comes true_. "

Iwai startled as the slender fingers touched his huge rough hand, lifting his hands up. His other hand, Akira pulled back behind him. He swayed slightly to the melody, smiled at Iwai.

"I do not know how to dance." Iwai told the truth.

"Me neither." Akira shrugged. Iwai’s eyes opened big in shock, but eventually he bursted into laughter and joined him in the game. Both of them walked slowly around the room, swaying to the music, trying to imitate the dance they could only remember from the footage, from the drawings, from fairy tales. One hand lifting Akira's hand, one hand clutching his waist, sank deep into music and the scent of shampoo emanating from the curly black hair, Iwai felt strange emotions flowing in his chest.

 _“When you press me to your heart_  
_I’m in a world apart  
_ _A world where roses bloom.”_

"Your dream come true? This place? "Iwai still had not get the meaning. Everything came from Akira, it was at least crazy to begin with.

"Uh huh. Life seems to have taken everything from me, but I actually received more than that. You… actually know that feeling too, right? Back then, you doesn’t have to worry about having no play to stay, or when you will be hungry. You live by orders, what to do, what not to; you don’t know if you want anything, if you wish to be anything.”

Iwai went silent. That was not something he wanted to be reminded of, but he could get what Akira is saying.

“Now, I live with hardship. But in return, I got freedom, I have friends who support me, I have… dreams."Akira was so proud, his voice was as if it could be broken with joy. "Isn’t that wonderful? Isn’t that dream comes true?"

"You can say that," Iwai chuckled. This kid always had an interesting way to look at everything, even things that seemed to have little to no value.

"And ... also, because of that I can be here with you, in this very moment."

Akira gave a shy smile, leaned onto Iwai’s chest, just close enough to feel the warmth spreading from him into his body. Fortunately, Iwai decided not to push him out like he always did with the cheeky brat. Perhaps, only today, in this storm, keeping Akira warm is a perfectly legitimate reason.

 _“Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And life will always be  
_ _La vie en rose”_

**.**

**.**

"Not sleep yet?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday."

"No parents here does not mean you are allowed to sleep late!"

"Quiet, Morgana."

 _Morgana_? Was Akira saying that the cat that made him go to bed early, or is it just a joke of young’un these days? Iwai was confused.

"Hey … just what are you doing?" Iwai did not intend to leave Akira alone.

"After I load these into laptop I will sleep, ok?" Akira grinned. Iwai looked at him with distrust, Akira must have been that type of kid who would wake up in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping to go online.

"The photos in that camera?"

"Yeah.."

"Can I see it?"

Akira handed the laptop to Iwai. The first picture are the of Tokyo, shot through the glass windows on the train that Iwai saw him shooting, followed by pictures of his friends playing in the rain, maybe was captured the day earlier . These children did not seem to have much in common, Iwai thought that usually people with the same hobby went together: boys who likes to play games, girls who like manga, the bookworm group, music maniac... But Akira's group of friends seems to have a strange bond.

Anyways, through each photo, Iwai can see all those eyes, all those smiles and their movements. As if they were living, in just these pictures ...

 

_[Flash back]_

Everyday, the account everydaykaleidoscope had a post followed with steady numbers of comments, even though the content is not too mind-blowing or trendy. Like Morgana said, sometimes Akira just shot a notebook dropped on the side of the road, a fall leaf, a tree branch, or a window right next to his table in classroom ... Things that they immediately realized as soon as they looked at it: this familiar scene on the on the way home or at school, but somehow they did not look the same in those photos. Those flowers in the school yard welcomed the first rain of the season, the classroom window that captured the open blue sky without a trace of cloud but only that student who never paid attention in class could see. Things that were breathtakingly beautiful, simply casual, but not everyone noticed.

"This layout ..." Yusuke touched the photos, as if he was hit by something. "It's strange. They are all still, but also moving at the same time. "

 

"Man you shot so effin much!" Ryuji's eyes widened. "Still more?"

Between still photos, there were animated ones which captured everyday activities. And the people who played the main part in those photos are no strangers, they were members of the Phantom Thieves. Here is the photo of Ryuji, the moment when his eyes had just left field after the gunshot, those eyes were like arrows ripping through air as time had been stopped by magic. This is a photo of Ann and Shiho sitting together on the school’s roof top, the two of them were embraced by infinite blue sky, their smiles was as warm and bright as sunlight, the sunlight that never seemed to go out, just like the sacred fire on the peak of god’s mountain. Below is the photo of Yusuke sitting in the middle of a crowded station, leaning against the wall like a desperate beggar, eyes closed so that colors would flow onto the canvas, as to do his duty as an artist. In the middle is the photo of Makoto standing in front of the poster _La Piovra_ (1984) [1], her eyes were pure bright as she was a seventeen-year-old girl who decided to devote her entire life fighting for _hope_ , the thing that they traded their safe mask to obtain, to become silent warriors under the name Phantom Thieves. In a small corner was a picture of Futaba, the first time in her Shujin's uniform, showing off her beautiful plaid skirt in front of the framed photo of a mother holding her small girl placed next to a vase of white daisies, where sunlight and happiness shone for the first time in her gloomy dark room.

 

 

  


**photomaniac** Human life is short, these moments come and go like a gust of wind. It's good to have somebody to catch the wind.

**from_greenie** It is difficult to explain why these simple pictures can bring so much emotion.

**rhythm_of_life** These photos didn’t come from professional photographer but they are perfect for breakfast.

**trishalover** You really knows how to appreciate everyday moments. I love it!

_Load more comments…_

  
They all turned to look at Akira, who was pretending to be innocent and unsuspicious. Inside, they loved Akira but it was also a little jealous with their talented but weird leader, though a big part of it is a feeling of affection and... awkwardness. For them, such moments were just ordinary, but for the one who shot these photo, they are priceless. Those moments seemed to shine in Akira’s eyes hidden beneath a pair of huge glasses, which was a forever a mystery to them.

_[End flashback]_

 

"Maybe what you said was true. Dream comes true, heh? "

Akira did not answer but he looked at the laptop screen, nodding in favor. Iwai was so drawn by Akira's new found talent, forgetting that he must get the boy in bed early. He paused at a picture of a sprout sprouting across the wooden floor, the surrounding landscape was quite familiar. If Iwai’s guess was right, this photo was taken at Akira's own attic. Because of the unwanted humidity the sprout was able to grow, in a place that was seemingly impossible.

"That photo doesn’t have a name yet."

"Huh?"

"Normally I would name my works. I like this photo, it has a lot of meanings but I don’t know what to call it yet. If the name is _Sprout_ it is too simple, if the name is _Hope_ it is too big a theme... "

Iwai blinked, was Akira consulting him about art? He had never walked into a museum let alone... Uhm, is not this something professional right? Akira showed him that art could come in many shapes and form, it was not necessarily something complex.

“How about, Dawn (暁) ?” Iwai wrote the word down on the laptop for Akira to see.

“What?”

“ _Akira_.”

Akira blushed so hard when he finally capture Iwai’s way of words play. Although it was only a month since he started teaching Iwai the basic kanji but he could already use it in situations like this, Iwai was really a fast learner ...

But it was a very good name indeed. Anyway, it was Akira's own carelessness to ask Iwai.

*******

From the day he saw Akira’s photography collection, Yusuke was now a netizen of Instagram. On one hand, he was very excited seeing Akira posting new photos everydays, on other hand he was jealous of his friend who saw life through a kaleidoscope - that was also the reason why he chose Akira as his art assistant instead of anyone else.

Today's photo also inspired him a lot.

 

"Akira?"

Yusuke laughed out loud though it was not one of the lame memes that Futaba loved sending him in chat. The word 暁, everyone would just read as dawn, but for people who knew him they would see the word _Akira_ instead.

A sprout grew in unexpected place, youthfully and brilliantly reaching out to light. It was Akira. A very suitable name, Yusuke just _wondered_ who was the one to come up with that name.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1 _La Piovra_ (1984) (English: The Octopus, referring to "The Mafia") is an Italian television drama miniseries about The mafia.
> 
> “Corrado Cattani is a police inspector whose life is devoted to fighting the Italian mafia (known here as "La Piovra" or "The Octopus"). Even as his family and life are being destroyed by ruthless criminals, the intrepid comissar keeps fighting…”
> 
> —Boris Shafir  
> return  
> The song used in the dancing scene was La vie en rose, obviously  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlxRnlWu3Ls
> 
> Big version of the photo “Akira”  
> https://imgur.com/7aMYs4s
> 
> Want more Iwaipego? Join our discord server https://discord.gg/rppTNBJ


End file.
